


Full moon

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Implied threeway, M/M, Multi, OTMoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My latest rarepair, "Zip me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. I have many new rarepairs, but OTMoon amuses me the most.

“Stay still,” Celegorm hissed. “or I’m going to pinch your tender bits in this ridiculous contraption you’re wearing.”

Tilion wiggled, and made a face at Celegorm. “Jealous, Fëanorion? You couldn’t pull off this look.”

Celegorm jerked un-gently at the fastenings of Tilion’s clothing. “I am trying to pull it off, you jackrabbit’s scrotum. Why did you feel the need to add  _antlers_?”

“It was an homage!”

“Oh, so you think you do him more respect than I? By getting dressed up like a stag with a thyroid problem and prancing around - ”

“If you do not hurry up and get naked already,” came a deep voice from behind them, and Celegorm jumped, inadvertently ripping Tilion’s tunic down the middle and exposing him at last, “I shall start without you.” Oromë watched them levelly from the bed, his golden eyes the only light in the dimness of the tent. 

Tilion and Celegorm both shut their mouths with a snap, exchanged glances, and shed the rest of their clothes eagerly, without another word. 


End file.
